Water Balloons Under the Sun
by Snowykittens2
Summary: On a hot summer day, with no one else around, Phineas and Ferb are left to seize the day on their own. So, they have a water balloon war. Brotherly fluff. One-shot


**A/N**

**Hello! Hello! Welcome. This is another one-shot idea I got from the movie. Mhm. Still an amazing movie. **

**I think this is my 4****th**** one-shot for this fandom?... Idk actually. XD. Oh well.**

**This is an idea I got watching probably the best song from the movie: Summer (Where do we begin.) This is almost beaten by Brand new reality, but this one just beats all. =)**

**Anyways, back to the idea. This is a Phineas and Ferb brotherly bonding one. Like, in the present, not just thoughts, not with Candace... Just straight brotherly bonding between the brothers. I like fluff. **

**Wow, off topic again. Back on topic! This story is basically a water fight between the two boys. It basically is an example of what they do when none of the to her guys can hang out. And it's fluffy... At least that's my goal. XD**

**It's all I write about, if you hadn't noticed. XD. So yeah**...

**This is Phineas' POV by the way**

_**Rated: K+ Paranoid. My only reason.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**_

**Please enjoy, my viewers.**

The cool prick of the grass caresses my feet as I dash along, eyes glued to where I was going. My hands curl around a bowl, the dull shine of a banana color showing through as it contains lime green objects. The bowl presses against my stomach slightly, as the sound of water slushing echos, I run.

The sun in the sky shines with the power of thousands of heat lambs. A sky as blue as blue food coloring stretches across the sky, with not even a little marshmallow cloud to break the sky.

It was a pretty sight, one that was common in summer and that was a sure sign of it. But this sky came with a price.

Horribly unbearable heat. I swear, being outside felt like walking into a sauna turned up to high!

Of course, a little heat won't keep me down. Or my step brother for that matter.

"Hey Ferb!" I call, flipping my triangle head to whip a stray strand of lobster red hair out of my face. "I got-"

The next thing I knew, a blast of cool water meets my face. This lead to the yellow bowl falling out of my hands, and the green squishy objects to scatter around beside it. Meanwhile, droplets of water stream down my slightly tan body, first hitting my tangerine swim trunks, then dripping to the perfect green grass.

I hold out my arms, more shocked then anything by this, as I look up to the taller figure next to me. His indigo eyes look over to me as his green hair sticks up in it's normal form. His purple swim trunks crinkling as he moves, eyes flash slightly in surprise. At once, I see the orange producer of water, the hose, in his small hand.

Now I understood.

I know there's a frown on my face, though it wasn't too much out of sorrow or anything. If anything, getting hit by that water felt _good _on this summer day. Still though, it was a little shocking getting hit already. The 'war' hadn't even started yet.

The second Ferb caught my frown, I noticed, I heard the metal creaking noise of a hose turning on. I look up once more as I see Ferb get blasted by a rush of water. The sight brings my hand to my mouth, instantly producing giggles. The splash of water on my brother's face was enough to get me chuckling, but it wasn't until the water had begun to drip off my brother's face did I began to full out laugh.

His moss green hair was now plastered to his head and the water streamed down his sides and belly as his ocean blue eyes glitter with confusion. Even if my brother had done that to himself on purpose, a hose shot at that distant towards the face was enough to make anyone jump. Even the docile, quiet animal, Ferb.

As my laughter begins to taper off, I finally speak to my brother with words. "Ferb, bro. Why did you do that?"

Ferb shook his head and looked down at the hose. "Firing the first shot before the battle has even begun isn't a fair thing to do." He explained simply, a thick British accent hooking to his voice. Even though Ferb came here to America when he was 3, same time as when I meet him. He still managed to keep his accent of another country even through out the years here in America

"Fair enough." I chuckle in response to his statement.

Ferb nods and picks up the hose, his eyes shifting to the now scattered objects on the floor, with the yellow bowl in the middle of it all.

I follow his gaze to see what was up. _Oh yeah... _"Sorry Ferb, I accidently dropped the balloons when you sprayed me with water." I look down further disappointedly. "Looks like two popped."

Ferb shrugs at me as if to say 'don't worry about it.'

I smile slightly, relieved my ever easy going brother didn't have any care about my mistake. "Yeah... Hey,Ferb. I can't carry all of the balloons alone!" I turn to hike off... but I could resist one last comment. "Unless, you know, you want to keep spraying your face with the hose and making yourself look ridiculous. That's cool too." I chuckle.

I catch Ferb's dark eyes briefly, and I didn't miss the flash of amusement that entered there briefly.

But as quick as the amusement was in my brother's orb's of sight, they were gone once more. He gives me a nod and follows me back to the front yard where all of the water balloons were.

Yep, that was Ferb for you. Quick to be back to 'neutral face status.' Of course I was used it.

With my brother, he was the type that was quiet, seemly emotionless, and a shy type. If you actually knew him though, like I did, you would realize there's a whole other side to him. He isn't shy! Please, he makes himself more of a fool in any musical number we do, first of all, and goes along with it without even a blush. He also isn't that quiet, he just chooses not to speak... Especially when I talk so much myself. Emotionless? No way. When he's around me, I can easily catch anything in his eyes. It may be small, but if you paid enough attention, you could easily catch the brief flashes of emotions in my brother's eyes. My brother _was_ use to keeping his emotions contained, it is what he likes to do, but no one can keep everything hidden.

I'll admit, no one really sees the real side of Ferb I do. Past the rest of the family here in Danville. His talkative, emotional side is one he keeps mostly hidden and is kept at very low levels. Yeah, to most people, he just a robot or something... No... He just is different. And honestly, I like my brother just the way he is. He keeps his emotions and what not on low and I keep it on a higher setting.

We balance each other out well. He's the action, I'm the speaker. He's the cook, I'm then waiter. Etc, etc. And besides... at certain times... Well, I can bring out a slightly more playful side of my brother, easily.

And this was the perfect time too.

As Ferb and I gather up the water balloons, shuffling in and out of the backyard, the ever present grass tickles my feet with a prickly edge to it. The heat of the sun bears down on us with each passing moment... Luckily Ferb and I had sun screen on or else we would be the same color as my hair!

Eventually, we had all of the water ballons in the back yard, and a mountain of them at that. I look happily at the pile before looking over to my green-haired brother.

"Are we ready to start, or what?" I ask.

Ferb nods, tossing me a slingshot. "Unless you would like to get more water ballons. There's more right over there." He adds, pointing to the pile of unused balloons near the hose. Those were the balloons Ferb and I had originally planned to use in this 'war.' We came up with a faster easier way to get as balloons as we do in front of us though.

I smirk a little and cast a teasing glance at my brother. "I'm going to say no just cause I don't think you can be trusted with the hose."

Ferb lets out a silent snort as he casts me a slight glare.

I grin back and toss my slingshot in the air, attempting to be all fancy. "You're so going down, bro. I'm going to win."

"Actually, if you go by actual skill-"

I cut off my brother by flinging a water balloon right in his face. The water explodes on his him, encasing the British kid in a coat of water.

"Bulls eye!" I exclaim as I begin to crack up. "Man Ferb! The one time you actually get a little chatty... Oh well, makes it easier for me."

Ferb casts me one of his rare smiles, even rarer since it's a smile smirk this time, as he reaches for the nearest water balloon.

Our gazes meet and a silent message is exchanged between us. My face splits into another smile. "Challenge accepted."

As I said that, the water balloons instantly go flying. Waves rushed into the grass as the green balloons go air-born. Both Ferb and I make amazing shots and dodges. Wet grass attaches itself to our bodies and swim trunks as the lawn gets it's daily watering.

Though I wasn't saying anything yet, I was so getting more hits on Ferb then he was on me. His hair and swim trunks we're throughly soaked already, and we hadn't gone through half of the pile.

I, on the other hand, was still mostly dry. Ferb had managed to hit me once or twice, but I had 6 on him!

I guess right now it didn't matter, I have to say. I was really just enjoying myself. Giggles and laughter bubbled up and out of my mouth, overflowing like an erupted volcano. Though Ferb was silent, his face neutral as we waged in our water balloon war, I could just make out the tiniest specks of laughter glistening in his different sized eyes.

Yep, I knew for fact both my best friend and I we're enjoying this game together. Just the two of us.

It was one of those days that didn't happen to often to Ferb and I. _None_ of our closest friends were around to seize the day with us. My raven haired girl friend, as in a friend who is a girl, she was at an all day fireside girls camp out. With all of the fireside girls. The neighborhood bully, but still our friend, Buford, was at a free wrestling class for bullies. Baljeet was in India this week, visiting Misthi I believe. Candace could have come out, doubt she would, but either way, she was getting ready for a date with Jeremy this coming evening.

Everyone else Ferb and I knew, like Django, Irving, and the other kids that came around for bigger projects that stretched throughout all of Danville. They were probably around today. My options for the day were, however, hang out with just my brother, or go and find someone else to hang out with that we knew but didn't talk to as much.

In this case, I always choose Ferb.

After all, Ferb was my overall best friend, my brother, the guy I like hanging out the most with. I would try to spend more days just the two of us, but I did enjoy being with Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella... So, I saved the days for just me and Ferb when our closest friends weren't around.

I would be lying if I said I didn't relish these times.

These kind of days, me and Ferb playing around like true, close best friends and brothers would. These always brought me up to my brightest of standings. Sure, I was always positive. Joyful, happy, content, etc. Not many things in this world could bring me down honestly. But one thing that added a lot of fuel to the fire of my upbeat personality was having fun with my brother, Ferb.

And today was no different.

"Ha! Got you Ferb!" I teased, nailing my British brother right in the face again.

My step brother quickly rubbed the water out of his eyes, recovering quickly as he aimed another water balloon at me.

I laugh again, narrowing my eyes playfully as I prepare myself to dodge.

Ferb gave a slight smile back as he lets go, shooting the green water bomb at my torso.

I spring to the side, expecting the water balloon to harmlessly hit the prickly vegetation below us and explode, leaving me with only a faint aftermath spray on my ankles.

I was a little off this time.

"What are you two-" A voice, followed by a scream, catches my attention. Both Ferb and I drop our slingshots to the outside of our thighs as a shrill scream echos around the yard.

"Phineas!"The new figure, an older girl, yowls my name to the heavens. Apparently my best friend's shot, followed by my dodge, lead to this girl getting hit with a full blast of water from a small squishy balloon.

"Oops... Sorry Candace." I apologize with an innocent smile. "Ferb and I were just having a water balloon fight... And well..."

"You got caught in the crossfire." Ferb explained, coming up beside me.

Candace glared at us, ocean blue eyes glittering as she attempted to get the water out from her orange fruit colored hair and her light pink summer dress. "So what, I see the balloons. Where is the complicated, over the top, water balloon launchers you guys have been playing with?"

"You mean our sling shots?" I ask, raising up the device.

Candace blinks. I couldn't help but notice the surprise that flashed in her eyes. "Well, what's in the balloons? Some sort of laughter chemical?"

"Well, H20 in this case has been very fun and laughing induced." I stated, flicking a grin at my brother.

Candace groans. "Well... What about the balloons? Are they like special balloons that you hand invented yourself?"

I chuckle. "Candace. Come on, that would be boring to make all of these things!"

"Then what did you guys do that I can bust you guys for!" Candace snaps at me.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"You mean you guys are being normal for once? Who are you and what have you done with my brothers!" Candace exclaims.

"Candace, like we do everyday, we're just having fun. Today, we're just having a massive water balloon war. Just the two of us." I grin mischievously. "Which by the way, I'm winning."

Before Candace could respond, a faint honking noise is heard in the distance.

"Jeremy! He's here! And my dress is all wet!" Our sister gasps, looking at her pink outfit with annoyance. "Oooo, this both of your guy's fault!"

"Not to worry sis. We can get you dry in a sec." I grin. "Ferb?"

Ferb appears, leaf blower in hand and blasts it straight at our orange-haired, older sibling.

"We modified this here leaf blower to instantly dry anyone's body and hair." I explained. "It was a request by Isabella. I call it, the Ferb-blower."

"And, surprisingly, it's one of our few inventions that hasn't disappeared after it was made and served it's original purpose." Ferb added.

Candace shook her head, recovering from the blast and glaring at her two brother's. "Whatever. I'm so busting you two for that later!" She snapped before hurrying off.

"Have fun sis!" I call after her before remembering something. "Huh. She never mentioned the cloning ray we used to make so many balloons... Should we bring it up?"

As if on a cue, a yellowish green blast shoots towards our house, carrying away with it a flashing machine with tons of buttons, gears and knobs.

"Never mind." I reply with a shrug. I then turn around, expecting to see my step brother still beside me.

What I do end up seeing startles me a little. I still see Ferb, but what I didn't expect to see was a hose in one hand, and no sling shot in the other.

"I think it's time to wrap this up." Ferb informed with a light smile.

I take a step back, a sheepish smile on my face. "Come on bro... I didn't mean what I said when I said I was winning... I was just playing around."

"So am I." Ferb points out. Dang it, that's so true. Still though, it was fun to act like this was dangerous thing.

I watch as the taller male twists the top of the hose so water poured out. It was a gentle, thick stream. It wouldn't hurt up close, but it was still get me soaked to the bone easily.

I wasn't going to give up that easily. Letting another grin plaster itself onto my face, I sprint off. "You have to catch me first!" I call.

Within a second, Ferb is after me. I don't hear anything coming out of him, like laughter or words. But that's expected. Still though, I think my ever present laughter was enough to block out all sounds.

I weave my way around the backyard, my plan being to extend the hose to full length so Ferb couldn't catch me. Sadly though, Ferb was faster then me, even having to carry around a hose. Plus, I wasn't doing the _best_ job in weaving. Apparently I kept looping back so the hose kept on going and going. Hey, Ferb kept chasing me that way!

Pretty soon though, I'm caught. I feel another hand wrap around my wrist and bring my to a jolting halt. My feet leave imprints in the grass on where I'm standing. I flick a glare back and pull myself forward, attempting to break away from the taller male.

"No! No way! I'm not letting you get me!" I argue, unable to keep the laughter out of my voice even. I dig one of my feet into the ground as I attempt to scramble to forward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Ferb and giving me a glare that said 'hold still.'

I stick out my tongue at him in response and yowl. "No! I won't ever hold still." My eyes remain locked ahead, determined to get out of my brother's vice grip around my hand.

I never get too, for the next thing I knew, I felt a hand snake it's way around my belly and pull me in. I feel my back press up against another's belly, and an arm secure around me like a middle seat seatbelt.

I frown a bit, slightly annoyed, but all the while amused. Not only was my brother faster then me, but he was stronger too. I knew these facts already, in fact they were used when we built our inventions. Like when we needed some part quickly or Ferb needed to hoist me up so I could fix something. Still though, it was a tad annoying to have something like that used _against_ you later on.

A new realization hits me as I look up to my brother in surprise. I could see no hose in his hand. I was about to ask what he did with the hose, but a an icy cold water blast on me feet gave me all the explanation I needed.

"Yikes! That's cold!" I gasp, I look up pleading to my brother. "Ferb." I fake whine. "Let me go. Please?"

Ferb shakes his head, eyes giving a slight twinkle of amusment as he bends down with his other hand. "You brought this on yourself, brother." He tells me as he brings the water hose over my head.

In response, I yelp and shoot forward with all the strength in my body. The water itself brought little bumps all over my body to the surface. Amazingly, I manage to rip out of my brother's grip around my stomach. For a second, I thought I was free.

Too bad that wasn't the case, even as I got out of that, I felt my brother's hand simply relocate to it's original location; my wrist.

"You aren't getting away that easily." Ferb scolds me as he brings the water hose back over my head.

The cool rush of water causes me to scramble, shifting around to find someway out. I run in place, hoping the force would be enough to allow me to get free, but instead, I just fall on my face.

I can just see Ferb bend down with the force of my fall, continuing to spray me with the water hose. I see his body shifting a bit himself through my desperate scrambles, showing him to be laughing a bit himself.

Of course, I'm laughing all the while doing this as well.

Obviously this wasn't hurting me anyway. It was just water. And both Ferb and I knew that for a fact. That's why, he was allowed to 'torture' me so with the cold liquid. I didn't really mind though, despite my struggles, this really was a blast.

Ferb and I, just the two of us, in a water fight. Yeah, it really did end up like this a lot.

Mud begins to form when Ferb finally lets me up. I hear a small creaking noise, similar to the scratching of nails on a chalk board as the hose goes off. I turn onto my back, glaring up playful at me brother.

Once the hose is off, he turns his attention to me and offers a hand to help me up.

My gaze diverts briefly off of my brother before I lock eyes with the different sized orbs of sight. I feel the mischief begin to dance in my eyes.

Ferb gives a questioning look, his eyes basically screaming at me 'what are you doing?'

I switch to an innocent smile. Once I'm up to my feet, however, I tackle Ferb. The two of us end up flying into the left over pile of water balloons. Exactly what I wanted to happen.

The two of us crash onto the prickly grass, and a rush of water hits the both of us as the balloons pop under us. Water ranging from waves to droplets pelt me as the water whirls around us, leaving us to flop to the ground.

I'm lying on the ground now, once again my joyful laughter filling the air. Nothing was funny, per say, it was just over the top exciting and pleasurable. I turn my ocean blue gaze to Ferb, seeing his own body shake with silent laughter as his eyes remained close.

The two of recover slowly from our laugh attack, at the same time. The moment my laughter dies down and goes away, my brother does the same. We then flick our eyes to each other, and I grin.

"I win." I inform the British male as I sit up, shaking my head in an attempt to get some of the water out of my red hair.

Ferb sits up as well, copying my hair shake before giving me a questioning look, one eyebrow raised.

I let out a playful smile. "You heard me. I got you with more water balloons." I inform.

"Yes, but I do believe that between the two of us, you got the most wet." Ferb told me, raising a finger to make a more 'sophisticated' point.

I roll my eyes and give him a playful shove."'Only because you cheated and used the hose!"

"There were rules?" Ferb asks with another questioning look.

"Well... Um... I..." I frown a bit before sticking my tongue out at him in response. Something I only ever did when it was just me and Ferb around.

Ferb gives a little light, silent chuckle as he stands up, offering me, once again, a hand to stand. I accept the gesture and get to a standing position, and this time, I don't tackle him.

"Oh, there you are Perry." I state suddenly, spotting a hazel-eyed, turquoise furred animal. The little platypus trots in and flops down into one of the puddles of water. A small splash is created from that action, but it doesn't spray Ferb and I.

The sight makes me shrug. "Well, he is a semi-aquatic animal."

Ferb shrugs as well.

"Let's get dried off and get something from the park bro. I'm feeling like a cool treat." I admitted.

Ferb nods. "Alright. I'll buy if you want. I was feeling like an ice-cream anyways."

My eyes shine. "In that case, can I get a cherry soda? Please?"

Ferb shakes his head and places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't act like I'm an unfair parent who doesn't give you what you want unless you throw a tantrum."

I smirk and reach up to ruffle my brother's hair, acting like I was the older, taller, and more mature one out of the two of us. "Aww. Sweet of you to do this for me."

Ferb raises and eyebrow at me questionably.

I chuckle and nod. "Yes, yes I do."

Ferb blinks slowly before giving me a light hair ruffle. The whole, 'ruffling each other's hair thing' was something we did when no one else was around. Why we did some different things when no one else was around... Well, we were just the most at ease with each other. Always.

I chuckle as the two of us get inside to change, puddles of water, and two sets of footprints appearing wherever we put our feet. I smile a bit to myself, looking up to my brother. Soon enough we would be licking ice cream cones and drinking cherry soda as it drips down our chins. A delicious sweet treat to end an amazing day.

True, the highlight of mine and my best friend's day wasn't an amazing project that was some successful business, or an invention that defied all laws of physics and what not. Still though, the day was spent with Ferb. My brother, my best friend. We got to have fun, play under the sun, and just spend some alone time together. It may sound a little corny, but truth be told... Spending a day with just Ferb, that is as much fun as the coolest coaster ever, traveling through time, and levitating in the air combined.

And as my gaze locks with Ferb, even though most of his face remained neutral, his eyes told all. Being his best friend, just his eyes could tell me what he was thinking or how he felt.

And right now, I was certain he felt the same way I did.

**A/N**

**o_o Okay, so... Reading this over... I come to the conclusion that this may seem a **_**little**_** OOC. -.- Darn... That wasn't my goal! I swear! I'll try to edit it some to try to make it less... But I don't know... Hope I did a good job...**

**Anyways, shoot me a review? That would me much appreciated... I like hearing what I did well or not well. And I don't take constructive criticism badly. I promise! I just want to hear how I did. =)**

**Anyways, till next time my lovely viewers.**


End file.
